


A Sacred Promise, A Deep Trust and Love

by KittyDevils



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Akatsuki no Yona AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fandom, Fluff, Four Dragon Warriors - Freeform, Harem, Lemons, Lime, Manga & Anime, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, Supernatural Elements, Violence, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyDevils/pseuds/KittyDevils
Summary: Cherry was starting her first day at College, the same one her older brother is going to for studies. When her father, a successful business man gets sent a death threat about his daughter he worries for her safety, so he enlists the help of the government to protect her. Now she lives in a dorm with four guys who all have different history to talk about, and things to share. How will she fair if the note actually came from someone once close to her?Disclaimer| All names will be changed except Yona and Hak, this takes place in a modern day era and this idea just came to me while randomly listening to some music
Relationships: Jae-Ha (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s), Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s), Son Hak/Yona, Yona/Yona's Mother (Akatsuki no Yona), Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona)/Original Character(s)





	A Sacred Promise, A Deep Trust and Love

" _Cherry~_ "

She felt as though she was sitting on the grass, an arm wrapped around her body, two people at her side, and one laying on her lap.

" _Cherry, we will meet soon-_ "

Suddenly it was as if she was yanked awake by the sounds of her alarm clock, she quickly got ready for the morning and ran out of her house. Her brother at work and so is her father, it was her first day at the college and not to mention will be living in the student dorms from now on, something she will have to get use to. She ran across the street, making sure to make it before red lights would stop her, and not a moment notice arriving on campus grounds. It was a beautiful looking place, Cherry will admit despite feeling self-conscious because she was a 16 year old in a college. I mean...would anyone really notice though? Shaking off any discouraging thoughts she head off to retrieve her class schedule before walking off to start the new day with in a way hope she will be able to survive through it.

* * *

Glancing at her schedule she hums a bit reading off her classes soon heading towards her first one and enters inside, it seemed casual and easy going, before noticing she wasn't the only one who arrived early. Four older looking guys seemed to be there as well, all hanging out? If only she was still back in High School with her best friends but...that was not the case, so with her eyes casted down she picks a seat in the back as well and got her laptop out as well as earphones. Cherry plugged in her earphones before slipping the buds in her ears, booting up the laptop, then brought out her music book and led pencil. She took the time to wait for the laptop to fully load up by gazing over all the music sheets she wrote down, or just lyrics she had jotted down due to being a music writer and singer as her part time job. When her screen booted up she got to work, not noticing the glances she was getting from the four. 

One by one the four went over to check out what she was doing, all standing behind the 16 year old watching her work, almost as if enchanted by how she works and how focused she seemed. It was all over when she felt eyes behind her and stops to look behind only to meet with the four of them looking at her, the five seemed to be stuck in some sort of trance before suddenly the one on the far right smiles brightly as if the sun was shining inside the room to share its warmth. 

"My name is Sammy! And these are Sammy's friends Astro, Hades, and Calix. May Sammy ask your name pretty lady?" 

Cherry slipped off an earbud considering she had paused her music and gives off a nervous shy smile nodding, 

"My name is Cherry...it's a pleasure to meet you all." 

They all pulled up chairs to sit with her and the group got to talking, explaining about themselves as she did the same, as well as show them what she was working on and what she does for a somewhat living due to her father wanting to take a break on that so she can at least get a college degree. Astro was the one to speak up, 

"Miss Cherry, did you already receive your dorm number? We did" 

She thought about it before going to check, their dorm numbers are based off the letter of the alphabet, so whatever letter you get, that was your dorm. When she checked her letter, she was surprised about her letter. 

"I...got D, so...would that be D for dragons?" 

She mumbled the last part to herself before Calix grins with a sort of happiness, somehow just with her, it made him...content and happy and he knew the others feel it too by how they are. He looks back at Cherry,

"Well we got D too! They did say five per dorm....so guess that means we get a lovely lady fit for a princess role with us~" 

Looking over she noticed they all shared the same dorm letter so it seems but...for some reason she felt fine with that? Cherry smiles softly and nods,   
  
"I guess so" Cherry chuckles before blushing softly at the princess part, looking away shyly to go put her stuff away since class was going to start in a few minutes.

* * *

After class which was really nothing special, the five of them head out together to the dorm quarters to check it out, neither one of them were going to lie about the fact they were curious how it looked. Arriving at the destination Astro was the one who opened the door before the five entered to explore around, two bathrooms, a kitchen, two bedrooms, one of them having two beds and another having a bunk with a single bed. There was even a small living room space, Cherry was in a way glad it didn't feel cramped. Heck, the two bedrooms had their own desks, light source, and room for if they brought any console or anything, that could easily be placed there.

It was then they realized, four guys...and one girl....so how were they going to do this? Astro was thinking about pulling straws before Sammy spoke up suddenly breaking the silence, 

"Sammy would say Miss Cherry should be the one to pick, after all it wouldn't be fair if we were to throw our opinions out here without hearing her first."

The three was silent before nodding and soon she had all glances on her being yet shaking as if she was about to be scolded only to soon inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm herself before blood could rush to her cheeks. Cherry fumbled with her words a little before soon speaking, 

"I wish for Hades...to join me....to be honest, he gives me a sense of familiarity especially of that of my older brother so.."

She admits before hugging herself shyly feeling just about ready to hide herself from the world, the four nodded understanding before they branch off to unpack in their rooms to put their stuff away. Hades while putting his folded clothes into his drawers could feel his eyes burn while his eyes were covered by a cloth, not wanting anyone to see them in fear they would grow disgusted by how it looks. It wasn't until he heard her voice did his head turn over, 

"Are you okay Hades?"

He merely nodded, Cherry didn't trust that but didn't want to pry, before repeating her thoughts, 

"I mentioned how this room seems soundproof due to me knocking on the wall and apparently the others didn't hear I guess. Perfect for murdering people in their sleeps because you can't hear them right?" 

Hades felt goosebumps rush over his covered skin all over, did she really have to mention that so casually? They were assigned to be her protectors on the order of her father due to getting death threats and harsh comments about how they might kidnap her or something. Of course she isn't suppose to know that, but then again....he felt a sense of...pride? That he got to be the one to share the room with Cherry, also honored that she trusted him of so. Eating the food they had brought, the group shared a bonding experience as well as got to know each other more. Not long after everyone got ready for the night, cleaning up around before deciding to just stick to the living room to watch a movie for now until everyone is tired. The first to show signs of growing tired was Cherry as her body felt it was growing heavy and how she seemed to keep almost falling over only for Hades to catch her form quickly, he nods to the others before gently picking her up, slipping his arms under her neck and legs to prop and keep her safe against his body walking to their shared room. Closing the door behind him Hades go to place her down gently on her bed only to tuck the blankets over her form to keep her warm and was about to go to sleep, only to be stopped feeling her smaller hand grabbing onto his own. 

Looking back, she was fast asleep facing him with her hand showing no signs of letting go...was she this afraid of being alone? He thought about it before giving in and slips into the bed beside her pulling her close against him so he can keep her safe just in case. He shifted his head downwards, feeling his nose soon come in contact with her hair. The smell of vanilla and a forest brought serenity to him, one that convinced him that they were going to be okay for now. Hades places a comforting kiss on her forehead, his slight rough yet warm lips press against her more cooled off forehead. Making sure Cherry was secure in his hold without hurting her and doing a quick watch around their area before letting himself relax hugging her to his frame, mumbling her name into her hair while the two were in a lulled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an au story from the actual Anime, though I will be honest, the actual anime and manga is so cute and sweet!! Comment what's your favorite character, I would like to know! Also due to College, updates will be slow. My favorite characters are Shin-ah and Zeno, despite I love all of them, I just feel more close to these two the most.


End file.
